18's Confession
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: Short 18&Krillin oneshot. My first DBZ fic. Please R&R.


Author: Videl: Warrior Princess Title: 18's Confession Message from Author: This is my first attempt at a DBZ fic, so sorry if it's not great! I chose to do an 18/Krillin story, because I had a good idea for one, and I wanted to put out something besides Bulma/Vegeta fic for you guys. Again, sorry if it's not best; I'll try harder next time. Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z, Akira Toriyama, and all that other crap. Rating: G Category: 18/Krillin get together fic  
  
  
  
18's Confession  
  
"May I sit here 18?" asked Krillin. 18 opened her eyes with a jolt, and gave a small smile.  
  
"Sure," she answered. It was a pool party outside of Capsule Corp., and 18 was lying in one of the lawn chairs. Krillin in fact was the one that invited her here. He returned her smile and sat down on the chair next to her.  
  
Bulma was carefully putting Trunks in the shallow end with Goten and Chi- Chi. Tien was playing with Yamcha by bopping each other with the worm-like floats, trying to act out the sword fights in "Romeo and Juliet." Gohan just did a swan dive off the diving board and was now swimming laps. 18 watched it all through her sunglasses while Krillin was trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Well, how has it been going for you and 17?" was all he could come up with.  
  
"Hmm? Oh! OK I guess. We got a nice house near South City, and 16 moved in with us."  
  
"That's great," he replied, wanting to tell her that she was even more beautiful than when they first met, although he didn't think it to be humanly possible. Instead all he said was, "I'm sorry if you're not having a good time."  
  
"Oh, I am, it's just.. I don't know how to swim," she whispered. She expected him to laugh at her now and tell the whole gang or use that to blackmail her into dating him (that's what her ex-boyfriends all did). However, Krillin just shrugged.  
  
"Sorry," he said, while fiddling with his glass of grape soda.  
  
"For what?" 18 asked.  
  
"I never asked if you knew how to swim." To his surprise, she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.  
  
"It's OK." The conversation dropped, and they only said things here and there. Soon it was sunset, and the gang went in for dinner.  
  
"Hey Krillin, don't ya want any dinner?!" Gohan called from the back door, almost rushing off to the buffet table before the gang ate everything.  
  
"No, I'm not really hungry yet!" Krillin responded. Gohan shrugged and went in.  
  
"You know Krillin, you don't have to stay out here 'cause of me," she coolly said, although she loved his company.  
  
"Well. ummm, well. I've always wanted to. see a sunset. from here. Bulma told me it was beautiful," Krillin nervously stuttered, almost letting out that he always wanted to spend a romantic sunset with her. "That is. if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not!" 18 exclaimed, looking at him with secret longing of wanting to lie next to him out here. He smiled, and they watched as the sun dropped behind the rolling mountains. Soon, the stars came out, and after telling 18 that he was glad she was doing well, Krillin let out a long yawn.  
  
18 watched as Krillin fell asleep on a lawn chair outside of Capsule Corp. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him. Krillin was so different from the other guys she dated; he was kind, gentle, and understanding. All he wanted was for her to be truly happy. Her heart began to beat wildly, and for the 2nd time in her life, she was nervous. Quietly she crept over him and tried to keep calm. In that moment, she realized that she loved him, maybe even more than she loved 17, her only family. Each second that passed by felt like a year as she stared at him. "Krillin. I, I love you," she whispered into his ear and kissed his sleeping lips. Then, she removed the pearl necklace around her neck, and clasped his hand over it. She slowly stood up, and after looking at him one more time, she flew off back home.  
  
The Next Morning..  
  
As it turns out, the gang decided to spend the night there after having dinner and went out to see Krillin asleep on a lawn chair. "Hey! Wake up Krillin!!" Bulma screamed for the 5th time. Krillin finally jumped up with a start 3ft in the air and fell out of the chair.  
  
He rubbed his head gingerly for a second; then, looked around wildly and stood up. "Wait a minute. where's 18?!" Krillin demanded. Everyone looked at him like he was on crack, though Yamcha and Tien were biting their lips in their best attempts to keep from giggling.  
  
"You're the only one we found out here Krillin," Tien replied.  
  
"Then it was just a dream," Krillin muttered so no one could hear but himself. He glanced down at his hand and saw the necklace. He could feel a smiled creeping upon his face. The pearls felt smooth and comforting in his fingers.  
  
"Hey, where did you get that Krillin?" Yamcha asked, pointing at the cherished gem.  
  
"Oh, just somebody in a dream," Krillin smirked, knowing that everything he thought was a dream was actually real. Everything about the sunset, the necklace, 18, and her confession. 


End file.
